How it should've ended Edited version
by secretsoul7
Summary: Yeah this is my Edited version! Rating because im parnoid Gerita kissing and yaoi! not smut. alternate ending to paint it white I recommend this movie :D


Me:Edited version!  
Daniel:I hope they like it Me:Germany disclaimer please Germany: Fine SHE OWNS NOTHING! SHE DOSN'T OWN HETALIA OR ME OR ITALY OR ANY CHARTERS SHE USED ONLY THE IDEA!  
Me:Thanks Germany Italy:enjoy ve~

* * *

There in the center of all the pictonians was a girl all in white inside of a green bubble of light. She gently floated over to Italy with stunning grace, but Germany still stood close to protect his little Italian if it was nessasary, he was tense stared at the girl who started talking to the Italian.

"I would like to apoligise for all the trouble we have caused to you and your people our inital goal was to conqur this planet and assimilate you into our image but after seeing how much fun this world can be we've decided we don't want to change anything about it instead we would like to thank you for changing us and giving us faces to show our graditiude we'll turn all humans back to thier original forms and transport them to thier individual countries also would you mind giving that to me?" The plain girl asked pointing to the marker still present in Italys hand. He smiled and nodded handing over the little black marker. The girl looked at him, Germany didn't like that look not one little bit.

"I also have another request should you choose to accept it." The girl said. Italy looked confused but waited patiently for once.

"I would like you to come to the planet picto and draw everyone faces and color our world would you?"The girl asked calmly. Germany felt his heart start to tighten and beat faster and his thoughts raced. 'Italy is going to leave? I don't vant him to go. He can't leave. Sure he may be annoying and over affectionte but..but VERDAMIT I LOVE HIM...I love him ...h-he can't go ' He watched Italys reaction. His heart start to shatter when he saw Italy smile, sure he would go with the pretty plain girl off to a different planet to color thier world like any artists would dream of.

"No thank you, I have to color this world and my brothers would miss me to much. and..." Germany got curious as he watched Italy lean close to the girls ear and whisper. He felt his jealously rage when he saw the girl nod giggle and blush.

"Ok I understand farewell then Italy." She said leading all the pictonians on her ship and flying off into the sunrise. Germany stared as Italy waved franticly goodbye.

"Vhat did you say to her?" Germany asked in a masked tone hopeing it wasn't what he was thinking it was.

"I told her I could not even think of leaving the one I loved." Italy said with a bright smile. Germany stared at him heart finally cracking.

"Oh und Vho is that?" He asked wondering who had won his little Italys heart.

"Oh he is big strong always thier for me when I need him he lets me sleep with him and kisses me softly, He is so perfect he dosn't even see it. He is the reason I even leave my house now. He is my whole world I wouldn't give a moment up with him for anything not even all the pasta in the world." Italy said sighing sounding deeply love sick. Germany stared at him crushed.'He really loves vhoever this is to say such things about them and I vonder vho he is und if he treats Italy alright, I'll kill them if they don't. He deserves the best and so much more.' Germany thought sadly.

"And his name is Doitsu." Italy said softly smile filled with love and adoration for the nation standing next to him. Germany was shocked and relived and filled with joy as he felt his heart soar.

"M-me?" He asked sure he had misheard. Italy smiled.

"Of course Doitsu. Ti amo!" Italy said. Germany pulled Italy into a passonate kiss. After they broke he laughed filled with joy

"Oh Italy Ich liebe dich!." Germany said smiling. Italy opened his eyes and smiled fully at Germany. Germany was stunned by those perfect soft honey brown eyes. He had never seen them before they were always closed so saw so much love and care in those eyes but deep in them he saw just a small bit of sadness.

"Germany Ich liebe dich." He said staring into sky blue eyes that had blissfully forgotten all that he once had been.

"Italy Ti amo." He said hugging the small Italian close swearing to protect his new found love forever. Everyone shared smiles because they had known how the two felt for a while now.

"How are we going to get home?" Russia asked. Everyone started to argue with eachother about a solution. Germany pinched the brigde of his nose and looked at Italy.

"Italy if you hadn't said goodbye they vouldn't have left. Did you even think about that?" Germany asked a bit annoyed but mostly amused at the was to happy about his returned feelings to be truely angry.

"Sorry Doitsu I didn't want to impose and change thier minds!" He said with a happy smile. Germany smiled softly.

"Vell vorst case ve could go vith sealand..." Germany said thougtfully.

"OH A SHOOTING STAR!" Italy suddenly shouted pointing up at the sky.

"I wish we could go home I wish we could go home I wish we could go home" Italy wished. Germany stared at him. It had worked before...He sighed and waited. Not even a minute had passed when China came looking victorious.

"We can use my china people to build a boat! I have a china town on this Island!" He said with a grin. Germany stared in awe at Italy. Of course a shooting star would work for Italy it always would because noone could dissappoint his cute Italian not even him.

"Lets go home." Germany said taking Italys smiled happy this adventure had brought them togther.

* * *

Meanwhile in Rome "WHERE THE HELL IS ITALY!" Romano screamed after he turned back to normal.

* * *

Germany:*blush* that vas...  
Italy:AMAZING LUDDY *jumps into Germanys arms* Me:*wipes away tear* I love happy endings Daniel:*facepalm* hope you enjoyed she loved writing this...


End file.
